


Hiraeth

by Hiraeth_Enbyd



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, I think it's kinda sad, One Shot, POV Akihito, POV Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Enbyd/pseuds/Hiraeth_Enbyd
Summary: Pathetic fallacy.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am very sorry for my prolonged absence, and let's not dwell on how long it has actually been! Point is - I live! I will at some point finish my other stories *sweats*... And I have also decided to go further with my education (Pray for me!) So.... I created this cause i got tired of studying! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always none of the characters named in this fanfic belongs to me, all credit goes to the one and only Yamane Ayano.

I hate the rain. Did you know? The rain brings me here. Either that or it just so happens to rain when I decide to come. Or maybe my melancholy heart unconsciously notices the blurry trail of tears on glass, and so I am compelled to this place. Drawn here. To you. 

I love the rain. I never used to. I never saw the beauty in the rain. The way you did. How it created mirrors of light on the streets of Tokyo. How it’s musical drips lulled a busy mind. The smell of fresh soaked earth. How you could almost taste it in the air. How it felt against your skin. Your skin. No, I never loved the rain, and I can never truly...passionately love it either. Not anymore. The way you still do. My senses have abandoned me. My body lies here, at your feet. However, I remain. Whatever ‘I’ am. Yet, I have come to love the rain. As it brings you here to me. My love.

I lift my head towards dense clouds. Rain falls. Drenches my face. Cleanses my turmoil. Sorrowful soul. I scream and curse at its unrelenting noise! Leave me be! It’s cold upon my skin, it’s sent cloying, it’s taste bitter. It reflects to much - the truth. It torments me, tortures me with it. That you are no longer here with me. I love the rain. It brings me to you. My love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please, constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
